Holsters are known in the art. Most commonly they are designed for carrying guns externally, e.g., as seen in FIG. 1. In many situations, however, external carry is not ideal. For example, for concealed carry, for backup carry, for off-duty police officers, for intelligence organizations, for military Special Forces, etc., it may be desirable to carry the handgun inside the waistline.
Others have attempted to develop carrying systems for carrying handguns inside the waistline with little success. It is to these and additional problems that the inventions of the present disclosure are addressed.